Intimate Strangers
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: A chance encounter leads to unexpected results
1. Chapter 1

Title - Intimate Strangers

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Contains - Intimate scenes, drama and more

Characters - Roman Reigns, The McMahon's HHH, made ups

Spoilers - None

Summary - A chance encounter leads to unexpected results

Disclaimer - I own the made ups that's it

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 1/?

The elevator doors opened and WWE super star roman reigns stepped on, his hair still wet and gleaming from the shower he had just taken after a grueling match with Bad News Barrett that man thought he was God's gift to wrestling however many around the company considered him the horse's behind. He just wanted to get home and then sleep for like three days Vince had given the guys a few days off since they had been going full throttle for the past three weeks and the guys were a little worn out. However he wasn't going to say one word in complaint because this is what he had dreamed of since he had been a little boy and he was going to enjoy every minute of it even if he was helping the clean up crew sweep the floor after the matches.

He noticed the woman across the way she had long brown hair that hung loosely to her shoulders and he could see her eyes were a pale shade of blue reminding him of the pacific ocean her nose was pert and cute while her lips were sensuous and was it his imagination or were they begging to be kissed he was very intrigued and he realized as he reached over pushing the button for the ground floor that he wanted to know more.

She had on a pale pink halter top that left little to his imagination and jean shorts that clung to her tones legs and felt a shiver move through him when she turned to look his way

"I didn't see you at the matches" he said and she simply looked at him.

"And there is a good reason for that I cannot stand that barbaric sport"

He felt anger rise inside of him just who did this chick think she was. "Excuse me but what gives you the right to judge?"

She closed her book "No just an observation"

Roman moved toward her pressing her back Against the cool gray walls of the moving machine and she couldn't help it as she shivered when she smelled the spicy sent of his after shave a sudden urge to slide a her hands through the wild mane of his hair shot through her and she moved to stick her hands in her pockets

"Just who do you think you are?" he asked and the sudden fierceness in his eyes scared her just a little bit and she tried to back up but found he had her pressed against the wall trapped like a caged bird

"Is that how all you wrestlers act like scaring a woman is going to get you what you want?" she demanded and the fire in his eyes intensified as he reached over slamming the stop button with his finger. "What are you doing?" she demanded reaching over to try and release the button until suddenly his hand shot out and she almost whimpered when it closed around her wrist and suddenly she wished she had paid more attention in self defense class.

His breath felt hot against her cheek and for a moment he simply stood there staring into her eyes. Suddenly lowering his head he placed a soft kiss against her lips and she wanted so bad to fight it but Heaven help her it felt so good.

"What is your name?" he asked moving to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I….." she began and before she could finish the sentence he was back at her mouth drawing a whimper from her and he raised his head desire in his eyes.

"I know it's temptress right?" he asked.

"No…." she began feeling her betraying body begin to try and move against him.

His knee moved between her legs and her head arched back when he moved to gently nibble on her ear before moving to kiss the soft part of her throat. Fighting the urge to rip the flimsy material of her halter from her body he pushed it up and smiled when he noticed the creamy white bra she had on and lowering his head he flicked his talented tongue against one nipple almost moaning when she cried out bucking her body against him.

"Has anybody ever touched you like this?" he asked leaning down and blowing on the sensitive area.

"Nobody" she whispered the single word silkily. The need to be with this woman was rapidly over powering his use of common sense and he wondered how long it had been since his last experience.

She watched him push her shirt up higher and her other nipple tightened in aching need as it received the same attention it's twin had only a few seconds earlier.

Her knees were buckling she could sense and he must have as well because she was being eased down onto the elevator floor and she felt her tongue slide out to wet her lips when the denim dress shirt he was wearing had been tossed to the other side of the small cubicle. The tattoo was the first thing she noticed and she suddenly wondered what would happen if she reached up and traced it with her tongue. Desire curled in her stomach and she was caught off guard by how intense her reactions to this wrestler were becoming.

"Look at me" he commanded and she instantly obeyed without breaking eye contact his nimble fingers moved to flip open the snap of her jeans and she moved her hips trying to help him get them down. "wow sweetheart not eager or anything are you?" he teased playfully

"I… don't know what's happening" she said and he smiled moving to place a kiss against her lips as his fingers slipped inside the denim material finding a nice hot pink thong.

"Nice surprise" he said slowly stroking his finger up and down her opening her moans filling the room and he just knew in a few moments she was going to have the whole building coming to see what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Intimate Strangers

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Contains - Intimate scenes, drama and more

Characters - Roman Reigns, The McMahon's HHH, made ups

Spoilers - None

Summary - A chance encounter leads to unexpected results

Disclaimer - I own the made ups that's it

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 2/?

*Stephanie McMahon's Office*

She was glancing over some paper work when there was a knock at her office door.

"Hey Stephanie, you better come quick I think Roman may have a concussion"

Glancing up she noticed the WWE head trainer standing there, but the moment she heard Roman's name everything else he said flew right out the window. Memories of time spent in an elevator with an unsuspecting Roman Reigns filtered through her mind and she felt shivers move through her when she remembered the things his hands and mouth had done to her that night.

The fact that he had done those things to the woman who signed his paychecks, well that was a secret that was going to stay with Stephanie for as long as she could handle it.

Triple H, Stephanie's husband had once again gone out that night, and she had decided it was time to give him some payback. So making a quick call to the WWE wardrobe department she had put together an outfit that would

Bring any guy to his knees, and apparently it had worked only to well. Just ask one Mr. Roman Reigns.

"Steph?" the doctor asked, and shaking herself out of the dream she had slipped into she dropped her pen getting up and following him out of the room.

*Trainer's room*

Roman sat there shaking his head, if one more person asked if he knew who he was he was going to punch somebody. Yes his head hurt a little but that was it he didn't have a concussion please as if Bo Dallas could kick that hard?

The door opened and he looked up into a gaze he thought he would never see again. She had tried to disguise herself that night, but he could tell it was her and he had gone along with her little game. Stephanie walked into the room her gaze not leaving his, and he almost laughed when he thought to himself she looked almost nervous around him, the great Stephanie McMahon, well didn't that just beat all?

"Roman….how are you feeling?" she asked laying a hand on his arm.

"Pretty good boss, I keep telling these quacks I don't have a concussion Bo Dallas couldn't kick his way out of a bag with both ends open" he replied and she smiled turning to look at the trainers.

He watched her for a few moments noticing the black business suit she had on, he wished she would wear that top she had on in the elevator but the hubby would probably veto that before she got out the door.

The thought of Triple H brought a streak of jealousy through him so bad he almost wanted to punch the other man. He hated the fact that she wore his ring on her finger and that she went home to him every night, while Roman was left with his dreams of her and his oh sweet elevator memories.

"Roman….."

He heard her calling her name and he turned to find her watching him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have talked with the trainers, and they think its best you go to a local medical facility and get a test done just in case"

"Look I don't have a concussion"

"It's not a request …it's an order" she said suddenly.

"Fine….." he said hoping down and heading from the room.

Shaking her head she followed him outside, closing the door behind her only to find him standing there waiting for her.

"Oh you startled me" she said backing up and running a hand through her hair.

Making sure the door was closed he turned to face her.

"If I go get this test done…..I want you to do something for me okay?"

"Just what would that be Mr. Reigns?" She asked.

Smiling he leaned down moving to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to wear that little halter top again you had on in the elevator, don't think I didn't know it was you princess and I enjoyed every minute

Of it" he replied walking off without looking back and leaving her standing there staring at him with her mouth open.

*Later that day*

Stephanie redialed her father's cell apologizing profusely when she accidentally hung up on him, but Roman's little declaration from earlier had done something to her. The thought that he knew it was her all along excited her, and she was resisting the urge to call him a schedule a second go around

This time in a nice big bed with satin sheets.

A knock at the door made her look up, and she noticed her husband standing there.

*Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to go over some figures with you" he said moving to sit on the edge of her desk.

"Sure just let me finish this" she said speaking a few more moments to her father before hanging up.

"Okay so let's do this" she said as her secretary knocked on her office door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"The Medical Center just called Roman doesn't have a concussion"

"Thanks for letting me know" she said smiling and the other woman nodded heading back to her desk.

"Roman….concussion?" Triple H asked and she shook her head.

"We thought he might have one earlier, but apparently he doesn't which is good news since our next ppv is three weeks away"

"I thought maybe we could have the Shield fight 3mb at that one" Triple H said, and Stephanie shook her head.

"Hunter that feud is so old I'm getting sick of watching it…"

"Well then who do you suggest?" he asked.

"Have been thinking about it …..still got a few ideas" she replied as her secretary once again entered her office.

"This note was just dropped off for you Stephanie" she said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said taking it and waiting until the other woman was gone from the room before she opened it.

"I kept my part of the bargain princess…no concussion now it's your turn…."

Smiling she folded up the note sticking it in the pocket of her business suit.

"So….what's all that about ….do tell" Hunter asked watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Intimate Strangers

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Contains - Intimate scenes, drama and more

Characters - Roman Reigns, The McMahon's HHH, made ups

Spoilers - None

Summary - A chance encounter leads to unexpected results

Disclaimer - I own the made ups that's it

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 3/?

"It's a note from my mom so come on lets run these numbers" she said quickly and he studied her for a moment.

"Steph, why wouldn't Linda just call you on your cell?"

"Hunter can we please discuss my mother's messages later and get some work done?"

"Yeah I guess" he replied, but something inside told her he was not going to let the matter die at least not anytime soon anyway.

*Two hours later*

Finally he was out of her office and as soon as the door closed behind him, she reached for her phone dialing it quickly.

"Hey baby girl" he said the moment he answered the phone, and she almost melted right then and there even the way he talked made her tingle all over.

"I got your note and had to do some fast explaining to my husband" she said leaning back in her office chair.

"Did you now…..why didn't you just tell him the truth?" he inquired, and she almost spit out the drink of water she had just taken.

"Roman, I can't do that"

"Just tell him look honey, I don't like you anymore so I am going to be with that tall hunky Samoan looking guy"

"What does the Rock have to do with this conversation?" she teased, and she heard him chuckle for a moment before he replied.

"Oh baby girl you are so going to pay for that remark"

"Can't wait Mr. Reigns, and in fact I just might have a few ideas of my own"

"Oh boss lady do tell" he inquired.

"Is that an order she shot back.

"How about I come over there and make it one?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to get over to her office, but she knew Hunter planned on being at work most of the day so that was a no go.

"Isn't there some where we could meet away from the public and just concentrate on each other?" She asked him.

"Well now I do have this place out in the Carolina's…..only one condition"

"I know the pink….." she began only to have him interrupt her.

"Okay two conditions…I want more then a couple of hours with you Stephanie Marie McMahon, because the things I want to do with you…"

"Roman please" she almost whimpered resisting the urge to dump the bottle of water over her head to cool herself off.

"Begging already baby…now I know we are going to need more then a couple of hours"

"I….I will …how about this weekend?"

"Works for me…..I will text you the directions to the house on Friday morning okay?"

"Can't wait to be there in your arms"

"I know the feeling baby…..I have got to go work out"

"Roman?" she inquired?

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I don't want to hang up the phone…."

"You will be in my arms soon ….sweet dreams princess" he said clicking off the phone before she could respond.

*Thursday Evening - The McMahon Family Limo*

Stephanie leaned back closing her eyes, thankful the next day was Friday for more reasons then one.

"It's almost over honey" Hunter said from the seat next to her.

"I hope so because this has been one crazy week"

"Exactly can't wait to sleep in" he said, and her head jerked up this was the perfect opportunity to tell him about her weekend plans.

"Oh I forgot to tell you some friends of mine from college are getting together this weekend and they asked me to come, they rented a house and everything"

"Great maybe we could both go, and kind of make some time for us too, maybe work on giving your parents a grandchild?"

"Ummm…I already have a trip for us planned but it was going to be a surprise" she said quickly.

"Oh okay…well when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at five thirty and I will be back Sunday night at eleven forty five"

"Wow….that doesn't give us a lot of time together this weekend"

"We have right now until in the morning" she said laying her hand on his knee.

He caught her hand bringing it to his lips.

"I love you Steph" he said quietly looking into her eyes, and for a moment a brief feeling of guilt shot through her.

"Hunter…" she began only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hold that thought sweet heart…This is Hunter" he said and she once again leaned back closing her eyes wishing the hours would fly by just a little faster.

*Roman's House - Myrtle Beach, SC - Five thirty pm the next night*

Stephanie let herself in setting the key down on the table right next to a dozen long stemmed roses of every color of the rainbow and a note. Picking up the note she opened it quickly reading the sweet words he had written.

"Stephanie, I hope this weekend makes everyone of your dreams come true that's all I ever want is to be able to put that beautiful smile on your face…Roman"

Setting her bag down on the couch she walked through the living room and into the kitchen where she finally found him outside in the backyard grilling some steaks for dinner.

"Roman?" she inquired and he turned smiling as she almost ran into his arms.

"Hey baby girl your finally home" he said claiming her mouth for an intense kiss.

She started to respond for a moment, but suddenly she pulled away and he looked at her questioningly.

"Stephanie?"

Slowly looking down she easily slipped off her engagement and wedding rings slipping them in the back pocket of her jean shorts before looking up at him.

"The only one I want to think about this weekend is you" she said.

"I like the sound of that…..and I also have some surprises planned for you this weekend"

"Oh do tell Mr. Reigns" she replied as he handed her a glass of white wine before turning back to the steaks.

"I don't think so Ms. McMahon this time your going to just have to wait and see and that is an order"


	4. Chapter 4

Title - Intimate Strangers

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Contains - Intimate scenes, drama and more

Characters - Roman Reigns, The McMahon's HHH, made ups

Spoilers - None

Summary - A chance encounter leads to unexpected results

Disclaimer - I own the made ups that's it

Distribution - Ask first please

Chapter 4/?

* A few minutes later*

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Just stand there and look beautiful" he replied as he placed the steaks on two plates turning to hand them to her.

"Thank you for coming…." he said.

"Wild horses couldn't have kept me away" she replied as they made their way inside to the kitchen.

*After Dinner*

They cleared their dishes and set them in the sink, and then he took her hand leading her into the living room, and walking over to the cd player where suddenly a sultry melody was wafting through the speakers. Walking up to her he looked deep into her eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course" she replied moving easily into his arms.

Everything but each other slipped from their minds as they moved around the floor and then she looked up at him, and he was lowering his head to claim her mouth. He had to make him self slow down because the idea of the two of them like this had taunted him until this moment.

Her arms moved around his neck, and he released her lips moving to nibble on her ear. His hands began to roam sliding down across her breasts which earned him a soft whimper from her lips, and he smiled imaging the sweet desire he had planned for her for the next two days.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to get here?" he asked and she placed a finger against his lips.

"I'm here now baby and that's all that matters"

I ….do you know what you do to me Steph…I wanted to take my time…."

"Roman, we have all weekend…don't be afraid your going to break me…I can handle anything you have to offer" she said and her hand slid down gently cupping him through the jeans he had on.

"I do mean everything" she repeated squeezing gently.

This time the kiss was possessive and intense and his hands moved down and under the halter top she had on cupping her breasts lightly squeezing her nipples as her head fell back and his name escaped her lips.

Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom, and as he went to close the door she stood there looking at the king sized bed in front of her. Suddenly

He was behind her whispering in her ear.

"I want you on every inch of that bed Stephanie"

Slowly she turned smiling at him.

"I just want you period" she replied moving to help him slip out of his shirt, her fingers at once going to the tattoo that covered one shoulder and half his chest.

Watching her slowly trace it with her delicate fingers was driving him mad, but he told himself he wanted this time with her was going to be special for both of them.

"Stephanie?" he inquired after a few moments and she looked up into his eyes.

"Talk to me" he said.

"I always wanted a tattoo, but daddy always said no"

Reaching over he cupped her face making her look at him.

"If you still want one we will go get you one okay?"

"Okay" she replied moving to place a kiss against his lips then down to his throat working over toward his neck and shoulder.

Allowing his hands free access he moved to slip them up under her shirt once again finding her sensitive nipples through the fabric of her lacy bra.

Making quick work of the halter top, he moved to reach behind her unhooking her bra and he smiled watching it fall to the floor.

"So beautiful…" he said lowering his head so his mouth could take the same path his hands had just traveled.

Stephanie cried out, her hands arching in his hair as he lightly licked at first and then began to intently suck on her nipple. Moving her fingers down she came to the snap of his jeans, and it took only a second until she had them open and the zipper on it's way down.

She felt like her body was on fire and it was never this way with Hunter. Feeling his mouth move to place soft kisses all over her flat stomach, his jeans became the next article of clothing to join the pile that was soon kicked to the side.

They were like two people who had been away from each other for years each of them claiming seductive kisses and erotic caresses as her jean shorts were eased from her body. Sinking to his knees he pushed her thong to the side, and then his tongue was brushing against her and she knew she better lay down.

Laying down next to her he moved to kiss her deeply, and then began to suckle her breasts once again until she was whimpering his name. As he moved down to the other side of the bed he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she smiled at him.

Moving between her parted legs he eased her thong down tossing it in the general direction of their other clothes, and then he was licking around her opening and she gasped softly.

"Roman…what are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly.

Looking up he studied her a moment before replying.

"I want you out of your mind" he said seriously before returning to his task.

Stephanie closed her eyes as his talented tongue teased her circling it at least half a dozen times she lost count.

"Open your eyes Stephanie, I want to see your reaction when I claim you as mine" he commanded and her eyes flew open.

Without another warning he thrust his tongue deep and quick inside of her, and she almost came off the bed.

"Yes…..Roman….so good" she cried out her hands tangling in the sheets before pulling them off the bed.

"You taste so sweet baby girl just like honey" he replied moving to finally replace his tongue with what he knew she was really craving.

This time she did come up off the bed as he eased inside of her giving her a moment to get adjusted to him. Slipping his hands underneath her he tilted her hips so she could feel him deeper and she began tossing her head back and forth almost screaming out his name. Her legs moved up over his shoulders and he knew he was getting so close he couldn't stop himself being buried so deep inside of her was even better then he thought it would be.

"My dreams can't even compare to how good this feels" she said, as he began to move a little faster.

"You are mine Stephanie for now and forever" he said seriously.

"Only yours" she replied as she felt herself explode in the sweetest release she had ever experienced and he was right there with her a few seconds later.

*Two hours later*

They laid there in each other's arms with her head on his chest when suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was just thinking we can barely walk after round one, can't wait to see what it's going to be like Sunday"

Moving up to place a kiss against his lips she smiled before replying.

"Do me a favor okay, don't mention that word the rest of the weekend"

"That baby girl is a promise" he replied claiming another kiss.


End file.
